


Haru and Water

by TalonD



Category: Free!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonD/pseuds/TalonD
Summary: just a little thing inspired by this picture...http://biotiful-art.tumblr.com/image/159907898446...and Haru's endless devotion to water.





	Haru and Water

**Haru and Water**

 

She has always been his first love.

 

Sometimes dampening him with warm caresses, other times, he is met with a chilly embrace. 

But he will always return to her. 

Fresh tasting; with a bit of salty bite, or the sting of cleansing chemicals.  

He will always return to her. 

Whatever style she chooses to wear: a wide open flat gown, a calm serene day dress, a flowing slip of a garment, and always in shades of blue.  

He will always return to her. 

She is there, in the springs morning dew, in summers afternoon rains, in autumns evening storms, and in winters midnight snows. 

He has always returned to her. 

Even though he has other loves, with green, and red, and purple, and magenta, and turquoise eyes, he always returns to her.

 

She is his first love, and he always returns to her.


End file.
